gg_makerfandomcom-20200215-history
Scripting: Custom Events
Events are what control gameplay through the use of Actors and scripts. GG Maker uses a unique visual representation for scripts to make it easier to use. Each script snippet represents lines of codes which the engine automatically processes for you without needing any prior scripting knowledge. In GG Maker’s topbar, there is a menu called Custom Events. This can be used to set up your own script snippets for later use, so there is no need to copy and paste the same script over multiple events. These events will then appear in the Graphical Scripting interface for use in any event throughout the project. General '''Display Name: This is used to identify the event’s name in the script list. Scripting ID: This is used to identify the event inside of scripts. Description: A brief description of what the event does. Icon (32x32): A 32x32 image to make it easier to identify your Custom Event later. Branch Possibilities: This is the amount of “nodes” that will appear under the event when placed in the Graphical Script. '''Parameters By clicking ‘Add’ and ‘Remove’, you can control which parameters will be available when the Custom Event is used. These parameters can also be named separately to identify them using the box below called ‘Local Variable Name’. Parameters can be customised using the options to make a Custom Event repeat something when they are running. Text: This displays a standard text box where you can type in numbers, letters and other characters. Paragraph (Multi-line Text): This is like ‘Text’ except you are provided with a text box with multiple lines. This provides spaces for a lot more text to be displayed. Number: This is similar to ‘Text’, except you can use it to display just numbers. Direction (Angle): This is similar to ‘Text’, except you can type in numbers and decimals which will represent directional angles. Direction (Cardinal): This displays a directional dial and allows you to select from between eight different directions, including right, right-down, down, left-down, left, left-up, up, and right-up. Color: This displays a standard Windows color dialogue where you can choose from different swatches or define your own color using RGB values. Color with Transparency: This is like ‘Color’, except it also includes a transparency slider. X, Y and Z: This is like ‘Text’ except you can enter X, Y and Z coordinates. Toggle: This displays two radio buttons that you can choose between. When setting up the script, refer to the parameters as either 0 or 1 as indicated. Ranged Number: This displays a sliding bar between the minimum and maximum values. This will default to the value set in ‘Default’. Object Listing: This displays a listing of elements of your project depending on which listing is selected. This is for things like Maps, Actors, Doors, Teams, Actor Templates, Music, etc. Branch Possibilities: This displays a sliding bar between the minimum and maximum values set. The value set will correspond to the amount of nodes that display under an event when placed in the Graphical Script. Category:Scripting